T'Challa
T'Challa is the King of Wakanda, known to the rest of the world as the superhero Black Panther. History Avengers Tower T'Challa fought Steve Rogers in Avengers Tower to determine who was the stronger superhero. T'Challa won, using Steve's own shield against him. Invasion When A.I.M. invaded Avengers Tower, T'Challa was one of the superheroes present. He aided Iron Man and Mockingbird in repelling the waves of Extremis soldiers, as well as defeating Scorpia. Tony soon revealed the nature of the Turino XL project to him and Mockingbird. Gold Vibranium At some point, Ava Ayala, the White Tiger came to Wakanda to learn more about how to control her power, under the tutelage of Black Panther. During Ava's training, A.I.M. came to Wakanda to acquire a supply of rare gold vibranium for Ultron, and T'Challa invited Ava to join him when he went to intercept. Ava was unsure of herself, believing she could not control the Tiger God amulet and was not ready for the mission, but proved herself when she defeated Andrew Forson by unleashing her tiger avatar, and then reining it back in after the battle. While Ava returned to the USA, T'Challa took the time to examine the gold vibranium sample he collected, only for it to be stolen by a teleportation-capable Sub-Ultron. Personality Traits T'Challa is a strong and capable, effortlessly able to balance ruling his kingdom with working with the Avengers. His sense of duty and honour drive him to excel at both, but not at the expense of compassion or an often-unseen sense of humour. He is also a genius, often listed as one of the smartest men on the planet Powers and Abilities Powers The latest in a long line of Black Panthers, T'Challa draws supernatural power from the Wakandan Panther Goddess. *'Black Panther Knowledge:' T'Challa has the power to recall the knowledge and experiences of any previous Black Panther, as well as commune with their spirits when he is in the Wakandan Necropolis. *'Superhuman Acute Senses' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Healing' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' T'Challa is also a polymath genius and has a photographic memory. His genius is as such that he is one of the smartest people on Earth. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level. *'Master Martial Artist:' He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. He was even able to defeat Captain America. Paraphernalia *'Vibranium Daggers' *'Vibranium Claws' *T'Challa is a master inventor, constantly modifying his Black Panther outfit to include new devices and gadgets, such as vibrational frequency pulse generators and even electric shock generators. Appearances *''Avengers Tower'' **''Captain America VS Black Panther'' **''Invasion'' *''Black Panther: The Gold Vibranium'' Trivia *In the [[Avengers Tower (series)|first episode of Avengers Tower]], T'Challa was voiced by Jack Rizzo. Gallery Chasm 1.jpg|With White Tiger in the Chasm of Chilling Mists. DSC 0308.JPG|Unmasked. PantherVSscorpia1.png|Fighting Scorpia in Avengers Tower. Bashenga shrine 1.png|At a shrine to his ancestor Bashenga. Category:Characters Category:Wakandans Category:Avengers Category:Black Panthers